epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Golem
The Ice Golem is a foe in . As its name suggests, it's an -based enemy and is found in cold areas. It is a member of the Golem enemy class. Outside of Battle Mountain, it appears only in three battles: near Crystal Caverns' ice block puzzle, in Waste Disposal Plant's cooling room, and in Temple of Godcat's ice cave; only the first one respawns. Appearance The Ice Golem is made out of large chunks of grey rock with huge shards of ice coming out of its shoulders. The opening in the middle of the body acts as its "mouth", and its arms are long blades made of ice. It has "feet" with additional ice sticking out of it, resembling toes. Overview The Ice Golem is a strong foe that is resistant to a more than half of all elements, absorbs Ice, and is weak to and . It has a large health pool too, making it tricky to wear down. (Interestingly, the Ninja Gear male armor which boosts atttacking items can be found a few screens before the first encounter, and allows to beat it quicker with Hand Bombs, which would be stronger than any skills available at the time.) The Ice Golem will use nothing but physical Ice-elemental attacks, but it is remarkably diverse in its manner of doing so. It has a whopping six attacks to choose from with varying levels of elemental degree. As such, it is impossible to just stack Ice resistance and laugh off all of its attacks (the resistance will help significantly though); since it has several moves which are 30% elemental, they will be able to deal damage regardless of resistances. Between its area-of-effect attacks (one of which packs an impressive 50% chance) and its three attacks with over 70 base power, the Ice Golem is a force to be reckoned with both offensively and defensively. As a side note, ing or ing the Ice Golem will result in it choosing between its two area-of-effect attacks and its most potent single-target attack. Statistics attacks. |HP = 555 |Atk = 5 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.2 |Exp = 128 |AP = 15 |SP = 15 |Gold = 90 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = -80% |thunder = 100% |ice = 200% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = 100% |burn = 100% |stun = 70% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |death = 70% |item1name = Liquid Ice |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Solid Water |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Amethyst |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Rainbow Gems |item4chance = 50% |item5name = Mythril Shards |item5chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc4 = 85% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 70% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Crystal Shatter |Target5 = All |Power5 = 40/2 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |Acc5 = 80% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Cold Breath |Target6 = All |Power6 = 20 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Ice |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 120% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U }} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → 6x Stab (1/3), Crystal Shatter (1/3), Cold Breath (1/3); * ≥49% HP → Double Stab (2/10), 6x Stab (2/10), Iceberg (1/10), Icicles (1/10), Crystal Shatter (2/10), Cold Breath (2/10); * <49% HP → 6x Stab (1/5), Iceberg (1/5), Icicles (1/5), Crystal Shatter (1/5), Cold Breath (1/5). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4